


Whatever Happens, We'll Be Alright

by hellagayhufflepunk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellagayhufflepunk/pseuds/hellagayhufflepunk
Summary: After the kiss, Maggie keeps texting Alex weird things. Finally, Alex realizes she misses Maggie and responds. Both of them realize they'll be okay. (based off a textpost by awkwardlytimednosebleed)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to awkwardlytimednosebleed for inspiring this fic! I hope you all enjoy!  
> (Set after 2x06 and before 2x07)

It had been hours since Alex left the bar. It had been hours since Alex kissed Maggie.

For a long time, Maggie just stared at the door. Maybe if she stayed still long enough, Alex would come back. The other patrons more or less ignored her. One of the bartenders asked if she was okay, if she wanted a drink. Maggie just told her, “No.”

She wasn’t really sure which question she was answering. 

Time seemed to crawl by, yet her mind was racing. She didn’t know what to do. Should call Alex? Go after her? Drink until she couldn’t remember the year? All of the above?

“Hey, Mags, you wanna play a few rounds?” One of the regulars asked, pointing to the pool table with a webbed hand. What was his name again? Yuw? Quons? 

“Yeah. Sure.” Her mouth was on autopilot. Her mind replaying the kiss.

God, Alex was so soft.  
~~  
Finally, Alex had convinced Kara to leave. Alex didn’t know how long she cried in her younger sister’s arms, but when she finally stopped she didn’t feel any better. But she didn’t feel any worse either. To be honest, she didn’t really feel anything. 

All she felt was numb. 

“You sure you don’t want me to stay?” Kara asked for the thousandth time. She was planted at the door, not quite ready to leave. 

With a nod, Alex said, “I’m sure. You have work in the morning and so do I.” Alex’s throat was tight from so much crying.

“You sure you don’t want to call in sick? You’ve been through a lot tonight and I know J’onn will understand you not coming in tomorrow.” Kara said, all in one, worried breath.

“I’m fine.” Alex put on her bravest smile and Kara could tell it was fake by the way it stopped just before it reached her eyes. 

Though, Alex had been through enough tonight, Kara wasn’t going to pressure her anymore. “Okay, get some sleep. I love you.” 

“I love you too, sis.” Alex said. They hugged one last time and then Alex shut the door.  
~~

It was late. Or it was early. Depending on your point of view. 

The sky was dark as Maggie stared up at it, drunkenly stumbling through the streets. An empty bottle of vodka from the liquor store two blocks from her apartment somehow managed to cling to her intoxicated fingers. 

All Maggie could think about was how the stars were nothing compared to Alex’s eyes.  
~~

Mon-el went missing. 

Immediately, Alex knew it was Cadmus. Even without any concrete proof, she just had this gut feeling that told her Cadmus was responsible. 

Of course, Alex would never admit it, but she was glad for the distraction. All she could dream about last night was the taste of Maggie’s lips, the softness of her skin.  
~~  
With a pounding headache, Maggie stared at her phone. For the first time in three years, she called in sick to work. It wasn’t because of the alcohol or a hangover or any other physical illness. (Honestly she has had way worse).

It was because for the first time in a long time, she felt heartbroken. Not because her girlfriend just dumped her (really, could you even call someone you dated for like two minutes your girlfriend?) But because of Alex. 

No. 

Because of the way she reacted to Alex. And of the way Alex reacted to her. 

Maggie didn’t know what she was expecting from Alex when she told her she just wanted to be friends. The woman didn’t seem like the violent type- not with the people she loved cared about. Or the type to yell and scream. Those were the types Maggie was used too. 

Alex was different. 

(Of course Alex was different.) 

Alex just swallowed all her pain with a smile and left. Maggie noticed how as she turned her shoulders trembled and her hand moved up to wipe the tears from her face. 

The woman who braved an extraterrestrial fight club without hesitation. The woman whose job was to be in danger. The woman who was tougher than nails. 

That woman, just left. Left without a word. Without a scream or a yell. Without a fight.

It amazed Maggie how strong Alex was yet how gentle she could be. 

Crunch.

Maggie didn’t even notice that she got up until her fist thrusted through the drywall. Blood pricked up from her knuckles, which were also covered in the white, crumbly powder of the drywall. She ignored the blood as she grabbed her phone and opened it up to Alex’s contact. 

I’m sorry about last night. Delete.

How are you doing? Delete.

Feeling defeated and lost, Maggie chucked her phone against the wall and went to go take a shower. 

The hot water scalded her skin but she didn’t care.  
~~

'Now that ur gay we need to get you more flannels.' 

It was stupid. Maggie knew the minute that she sent it. But she didn't care. That much, anyway. 

Still, she didn’t want to risk losing her only friend in National City. Especially not after the other night. She couldn’t bear to lose Alex like that. (Or at all.)

Maggie would be lying if she said she didn’t check her phone every five minutes. She tried to distract herself with the mountain of papers on her desk.  
~~  
Whatever rom com was on had become background noise at this point. Alex’s phone buzzed with a text from Maggie. 

Now that ur gay we need to get you more flannels. 

It looked like a drunk text, or at least a hungover text. Still, Alex smiled despite it all. It meant Maggie still cared. And honestly? Alex still cared, too. Probably way more than she should. 

Kara noticed, but pretended to focus on the TV. She insisted on coming over for movies and junk food- since they, quote ‘Needed some sister time’. Even though Alex hated rom coms, she loved Kara’s company. And she knew Kara was worried about Mon-el. They both needed a distraction.

“Who’s texting you. Cuz J’onn sure as heck can’t make you smile like that.” Kara teased, finally deciding she sucked at pretending and wanted to know what was going on.  
Alex shook her head. Her smile had faded and was replaced with a slight frown. How was she supposed to react to a text like that? 

So she didn’t. She turned off her phone and placed it on the coffee table. “Oh, it's no one.” 

Kara could tell it was Maggie by the expression on Alex’s face.  
~~  
What the hell was I thinking sending that dumb ass text? 

This thought repeated itself over and over again as Maggie pounded the hanging punching bag in her apartment. Over seven hours passed since she sent the text and Alex has read it, but not responded. The cuts on her knuckles from punching the drywall had popped open and were bleeding through the bandages but she didn’t really care. 

Is she still mad? Will we be able to get through this?

Sweat dripped down her face and her muscles ached. Alex was her only real friend in National City. Hell, Alex was her first real friend in a long time. And that’s why Maggie was so terrified to lose her. Alex understood Maggie and Maggie understood Alex. 

And not just being obsessed with work or being unphased by aliens or enjoying a good fight. 

But on some deeper level. Something that went beyond jobs and aliens and fighting. Something that Maggie couldn’t quite explain. Being the Detective she was, not being able to figure it out frustrated her to no end. 

She punched the bag some more. 

'Come hell or high water, I’m not gonna let her slip away. Not easily, anyway.'  
~~  
It was easy to not think about Maggie or the kiss or anything at all. The only thing Alex had to do was work and work and work. 

With Mon-el missing every waking moment was spent looking for him. She didn’t sleep much anyways. Kara was angry and sad and hurt and ten other emotions. Dealing with Kara also helped Alex to distract herself from Maggie. 

‘We need to watch the l word. Ur not a real gay unless you watch the l word’. Maggie’s text read. 

A knot formed in Alex’s gut. The kind that comes when you see someone for the first time after a long vacation. She missed Maggie. 

She really did.  
~~  
It had been days since Maggie saw Alex. Maggie had spent every night she could at the bar. Mostly she would sip absentmindedly at a bottle of beer in the corner of the bar and watch the door. 

Three days after their kiss a familiar face walked into the bar. It wasn’t Alex, but it was her boss. Maggie didn’t know wether to be worried or relieved, since Alex has told her only a handful of stories of how J’onn was protective of Alex. 

Without a word, he sat down next to her, ordered some drink Maggie couldn’t pronounce, and sipped at it. The look in his eyes told Maggie he was going to say something eventually- he was just searching for the right words. 

So Maggie just waited. 

“Detective Sawyer.” He said finally. Maggie was about ready to say something snarky about how he contemplated for all that time only to say her name and title. But he continued, taking her silence as an invitation. 

“Agent Danvers speaks highly of you. In all the years I have know her, I have never heard her speak so highly of someone she has just recently met.” 

Maggie’s stomach twisted into knots and filled with butterflies at the same time. 

“Really?” That’s all she could manage to get out of her mouth. 

J’onn nodded. “I am not quite sure what is going on between you two, but whatever it is, I can tell you make Alex happy.” He paused for a moment. There was a soft expression on his face. “So, please. Do not let it just slip by.” 

Unsure of what to say, Maggie took a long swig of her beer, biding her time. “Is that why you came all the way from the HQ of yours? To talk to me.” 

The man gave her an unreadable smile and took a swig of his own drink. “Maybe.” 

With that he got up and left.  
~~  
'Your boss is kinda like a weird puppy'

J’onn told Alex that he went to the bar. Alex understood the subtext behind his words. He went to talk to Maggie. 

She chugged down some water, exhausted from her workout and stared at the text. It had been three days, three texts, and she still hadn’t responded. Even though she missed Maggie like hell and all she wanted to do was talk to her. (Even if it would be as just friends.) 

Sitting down on the bench of the DEO gym she drank more water and stared at the wall. What Maggie had said, after the kiss, there was truth there. 

(Honestly, there was truth to everything Maggie had said about Alex.)

But especially the thing about Alex being fresh out of the closet at maybe rushing into a relationship was not a good thing. Not to mention Maggie had just gotten out of a relationship. They both needed to work on themselves for a while. As much as that hurt. 

“You- uh- you okay?" Winn asked. 

Alex almost jumped. 

“I- I’m sorry if I’m bothering you, it’s just that you were staring at the wall for a long time and I dunno I jus-” 

“I’m fine, Winn.” She picked up her back and stood up, legs wobbly from her workout. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
~~  
Kara’s apartment always felt so much more comforting that Alex’s own. It was just so much more...homey. Only recently Alex realized that it was Kara herself that made it so homey, so comforting. 

The two were scarfing down donuts and drinking coffee. Neither of them had really eaten much or slept a lot in these past several days. Searching for Mon-el took up most of their time. Still, they somehow managed to bond over food like they always did. Alex was happy to know that somethings never really change.

Even when everything else does. 

“So,” Kara said, swallowing a last bit of donut and stretching her arms out in front of her like a cat, “How are things on the Maggie front?” Kara asked carefully. 

Alex’s face tightened and her eyes grew big. “I- I’m not sure.” 

“Crap, Alex, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up anything I just thought that it’s been a few days so maybe things had gotten better.”Kara said in a rush of fumbling words. 

“It’s fine. I- well, she’s been texting me. But I haven’t texted her back at all. I don’t know… I just… I guess I need some more space. Some time to think,” Alex answered, staring into her cup of coffee.

Kara’s eyebrows quirked up in interest. “Really? What has she been texting you?”

“Random things, for the most part.” Alex shrugged. 

“What kind of random things?” 

“I don’t know. They sound drunk texts. One of them was ‘now that you’re gay we need to get you more flannels’ or something like that. Maggie has her own sense of humour.” Alex explained. 

“At least she’s reaching out? I mean, I know she doesn’t like you in the way you want her too, but she’s trying to be friends.” 

“Yeah.” Alex said, almost wistfully. 

Then Alex’s phone beeped. For a split second, she thought it was Maggie. Instead it was J’onn. There was a lead on Mon-el; so therefore on Cadmus. Some shell corporation's building about a hundred miles north. 

~~  
Long story short that lead lead to another lead which lead to another lead which finally led to Mon-el. It took another week of searching to find him, but they finally did. 

And, of course, throughout that week, Maggie texted Alex every single day. Alex was away from her phone- and National City- for that entire week, so she didn’t get to read any of the messages. 

The most recent one said ‘u know Agent Danvers, ignoring me is homophobic’. 

That text put a huge smile on Alex’s face for some reason. It made her chuckle to herself (maybe that was part sleep deprivation, too). Alex’s fingers hovered over the keypad, unsure if she should even respond. 

Screw it. 

It had been almost two weeks. 

Yeah, maybe Alex was still hurting from the fact that Maggie just wanted to be friends. Yeah, maybe things would be awkward between them because of the kiss. And yeah, maybe they won’t work out as friends. But Alex needed to try. Maggie was so smart and talented and understanding and good. Alex owed it to herself to try. 

‘How can i be homophobic? I have a gay friend.’  
~~  
Maggie didn’t expect Alex to respond like that. She expected ‘why the hell are you texting me all this weird shit?’ or ‘go away’ or something else like that. 

But Alex was different. 

(Of course Alex was different.) 

Maggie smiled. ‘Wanna kick my butt at pool tonight?’ 

The response was almost instant.

‘Of course.’

Maggie’s smile grew bigger. Whatever happens between them, they’re going to be okay. Maggie can feel that. She hoped Alex feels that too.


	2. You're So Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets drunk and Alex takes her home. Cuteness and angst ensues. This is about one month post kiss.

“You’re really soft.” Maggie whispered into Alex’s ear. A bubble of laughter pushed itself out from Maggie’s stomach as she leaned even closer into Alex. A blush formed on Alex’s cheeks but she put both hands on Maggie’s shoulders and gently pushed her away.

“Maggie, you’re drunk.” Alex said shortly. Her hands haven’t left Maggie’s shoulders. 

“No! You’re druNK.” Maggie half yelled. Some of the bar patrons turned to look at the two women. Alex mouthed apologies and went to grab Maggie’s jacket. 

“C’mon, I’m taking you home.” She said, hustling the woman out of the bar. 

“You don’t-” Maggie burped. It tasted like vodka and smelled just as bad. Maggie giggled and Alex rolled her eyes. “Know where I live!” 

Alex mumbled a ‘Shit’ to herself. “Fine, we’ll go to my place then.” 

She left Maggie at the pool table for a second and went over to M’gann. The poor girl always seemed to be working. “Is it alright if we leave our bikes here? I promise I’ll come get them in the morning.” 

There was a loud clink! as Maggie swiped her beer bottle off the pool table’s edge and it shattered on the floor. “Shit, I’m sorry about that.” Alex said guiltily.

An amused smirk spread across M’gann’s face. “It’s alright. I’ve dealt with a lot worse drunk people than Detective Sawyer. Go take care of your girl.” 

Deep red blush flushed Alex’s face. “It’s not like that-” 

Maggie interrupted, grabbing onto Alex’s arm, “Wanna play a rounddd?” She slurred. 

“No. You and I are going to my place so you can sleep off whatever ungodly amount of alcohol you’ve consumed tonight.” 

M’gann raised an eyebrow as the two ladies left. She tried not to smirk as Alex rounded Maggie up like an overexcited puppy (when the woman was drunk, that’s basically what she was). Alex did her best to ignore M’gann’s look.

~~

Somewhere between the bar and Alex’s apartment, Maggie quieted down. She was still holding onto Alex’s arm with both her hands, but now she was gazing up at the stars and somehow managing not to stumble over her drunken feet. 

“You know,” Maggie began, “The stars are nothing compared to your eyes.” Maggie finished in a voice barely above a whisper. She was looking up at Alex now, who’s blush had returned. 

The rest of the way to her apartment, Alex kept telling herself that Maggie is drunk and that was just something drunk people say. She didn’t mean it. Not really. In the morning, after she had slept off all the alcohol, Maggie probably wouldn’t even remember what she had said.  
~~

Somewhere in between Maggie’s star comment (that still had Alex’s stomach doing flips) and the time they got to Alex’s front door, Maggie was practically sleep walking. Whatever effect the alcohol was having on her, it seemed to be wearing off. Or at least wearing her down. 

Alex guided Maggie into her bedroom. Maggie was still holding onto Alex. 

“Here, Sawyer, you can change into these.” Alex said, handing the woman an old t shirt and a pair of sweatpants. As Maggie took them, Alex pointed to the joined bathroom. “You  
can go change in there.” 

The other woman finally unlatched herself from Alex and Alex tried not to think of how much colder she was without Maggie’s touch.  
~~  
When Maggie emerged, Alex’s stomach did flips. She was dressed in the clothes Alex gave her- they were baggy and long on her tiny frame. But she still looked so damn adorable. She smiled a big, goofy, drunk smile at Alex and nearly collapsed on her, practically falling asleep in the taller woman’s arms. 

“Mags,” Alex gently pushed Maggie off her, “Go to sleep.”

Maggie mumbled a slurred, “I’m going sleep.”

“I meant on the bed, not me.” Alex argued. 

“But you’re comfier.” Maggie mumbled. She fell onto Alex again and this time Alex let her rest there for a second. The shorter woman’s arms wrapped around Alex and she breathed softly on her neck. “You’re so soft.” Maggie whispered into Alex’s neck. 

Alex’s heart was beating a mile a minute at how close Maggie was, the scent of her perfume, the warmth of her body pressed against hers. 

Just friends, remember, Danvers? Alex thought to herself. Maggie is drunk and not in her right mind.

Finally, after a few moments too long, Alex pried Maggie off her and helped her under the covers. It didn’t take to long for Maggie to fall asleep. 

She was so beautiful, asleep. Well, she was beautiful when she was awake, too. But asleep? All the tension in Maggie’s face melted away, leaving behind a peaceful expression and deep breaths. 

Alex watched Maggie for way too long before she finally snapped out of it and went to go make a bed on the couch. 

Before she fell asleep, she placed a glass of water and two aspirins on the nightstand for when Maggie woke up.  
~~  
Dawn hadn’t even come yet when Maggie woke up with a pounding headache. She smiled, despite the pain, when she saw the water and the pills. Alex was definitely going soft on her. She took the pills with a sip of water and laid back down. 

Her headache was still throbbing in her skull. 

Unable to go back to sleep, she wondered about Alex’s apartment. 

It was so different from her own. Maggie’s apartment was a mess, cluttered with papers and dirty clothes and boxes she still hadn’t unpacked. But Alex’s was meticulously neat- probably because she spent so little time in it. Pictures and paintings decorated the walls. 

Most of the pictures were of her family- her and Kara especially. Some of them were of the sisters at the beach, others of them at Christmas when they were young, a few at some park they probably went to a lot as kids. 

Maggie smiled to herself. She had never met anyone who cared about her family as much as Alex did.  
~~

Light filtered through Alex’s windows and bombarded her face. There was a clattering of metal and in an instant she bolted up, nearly tripping over own feet. 

It was just Maggie. 

Maggie, who was still in the clothes Alex lent her, making coffee and breakfast. She had dropped a spoon to the floor and was picking it up. “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake  
you up.” Maggie apologized. 

Alex looked at her, mouth open slightly. Damn, she looked so beautiful with her hair messy from sleep and drinking coffee out of a mug in the morning light. “How long have you been up?” Alex asked.

“Few hours. Thanks for the aspirin.” Maggie replied. 

“You’re welcome. You know,” Alex said said walking into the kitchen, “You didn’t have to make breakfast.” A skillet of scrambled eggs and another of pancakes was currently cooking on the stove. 

“I like making breakfast. Besides, I figured it’s the least I could do since you helped my drunk ass last night. I’m sorry about that.” Maggie said, flipping a few of the pancakes. 

“It’s fine. I’ve dealt with a lot worse than drunk people.” 

“Still, I appreciate it. I know being around me hasn’t been the easiest thing since… since everything that has happened.” Maggie looked guiltily at the ground and Alex knew exactly what she was talking about. 

The kiss. The rejection. The whirlwind of emotions. The rejection. Stones still settled heavily in Alex’s stomach whenever she thought about it. 

“We’re friends.” Alex stated, as if that explained everything. 

“Yeah.” Maggie whispered quietly.

Both of them were silent. Alex got a cup of coffee, then got plates out from the cabinet and set the small table that Alex hardly ever used. 

“Do you normally sleep in your street clothes?” Maggie asked trying to break the unbearable silence. Her eyes had wandered to Alex’s willowy frame, still clad in her black jeans and grey sweater. Honestly, she was surprised the woman had removed her boots. 

Alex huffed out a laugh. “It’s become a habit. Ever since I started working for The DEO, I’m on call 24/7.” 

“I hear you. This is probably the first time I’ve worn pajamas in weeks.” Maggie answered. She dealt out eggs onto both the plates, then did the same with the pancakes. 

They ate in silence. 

“I’m sorry.” Maggie blurted out. 

“For what?” 

“For being drunk last night. For saying your feelings are valid and then making you feel like they aren’t. For not realizing how much you really cared and for being a jerk to you and not really knowing how to act. I’m sorry for all of it.” She said in one long winded breath. Maggie was looking across the table at Alex, who had a look of confusion on her face. 

“Maggie, it’s alright. I know you don’t feel the same way and-” 

“I’m sorry about how I treated you- how I still streat you. Because what I said to you was true: I care a lot about you. I don’t want to imagine my life without you… I can’t imagine my life without you.” Maggie interrupted. Her heart beat faster and faster with every word she said. She couldn’t believe she was saying what she was saying. They were supposed to be  
just friends. 

And well, that is not something that platonic friends say to each other. Not in the sense that Maggie meant. 

Alex was quiet. Her brown eyes deep with something that Maggie couldn’t quite place. All she knew was that Alex was beautiful. 

The room was quiet. Like a bomb had exploded and all that was left was the silence of the air. 

(In a way, Maggie did drop a bomb).  
~~  
Days had passed. 

Maggie and Alex had mostly avoided each other since then, neither really knowing how to process their emotions (Maggie mostly ignored them with booze and Alex drowned herself in work).

This seemed like a pattern in their relationship friendship. Confessing of emotions, ignoring each other, then semi making up and things returning to some state of normal.  
Hopefully things would return to normal soon. Whatever normal looked like. 

“Everything okay?” M’gann asked. “You’re staring into that bottle more than you’re drinking from it, which isn’t a good sign.” 

Maggie sighed. For the first time in hours she looked up from her bottle of beer and met M’gann’s eyes. Other than Alex, M’gann was the only other friend she had in National City. 

“I think I fucked things up with Alex. Again.” Maggie confessed.

“Why do you think that?” 

Maggie took a long swig of her beer. “I told her that I can’t imagine life without her.” 

Furrowing her brow M’gann asked, “How is that ruining things, again?” 

“We’re supposed to be just friends. She’s fresh off the boat and I just got dumped… those things hardly ever work out. I don’t want to break her heart.” Maggie said, in a quieter voice. She was back to staring at her beer bottle. 

“Do you want my advice?” M’gann replied. 

“Well, I have a feeling if I say no you’ll give it to me anyway.” Maggie answered with a dry smile.

M’gann nodded. “You know me so well.” She put both her hands on the counter and leaned forward. “I’ve seen the way you look at her and I’ve seen the way she looks at you. I may be from Mars but I know love when I see it. You, my friend, have fallen for her. And trust me when I say, she has fallen for you, too.” 

“You really think so?” Maggie wondered. 

“Of course I do. I’ve never seen you smile so much except when you’re around her.” 

M’gann walked off to deal with another customer and Maggie couldn’t help but realize M’gann was right.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Hope you have a great day!


End file.
